Ace Attorney: Hatsune Miku
by NekoOtakuStar
Summary: The first ever Phoenix Wright/Vocaloid crossover! Follow rookie defense attorney Hatsune Miku and her partner Rin as they defend their client, catch the true culprit, and maybe even eat some negi.
1. Chapter 1

Ace Attorney: Hatsune Miku

**A/N: I'm the first one to do this? After all the times it's been referenced in PVs? Ok then! Let's make history! I wanted a PW:AA and Vocaloid crossover, and seeing that there was none, I got inspired to write my own! Here goes nothing!**

_December 10, 11:55 PM. Vocaloid Manor_

? ? ?: I can't keep doing this. I can't keep living like this!

Tei: You can and you will. Unless you want everyone to know your little secret?

? ? ?: Oh don't worry. No one will find out my secret. I'll make sure of that.

Tei: ! You don't mean…?

? ? ?: Indeed I do. Goodbye, Miss Sukone.

Tei: ! ! !

? ? ?: *slash*

Tei: …

_December 11, 10:35 AM. Vocaloid Manor_

Miku: (That's odd. The house is so quiet… isn't Mikuo usually up making a racket around now? Some thing must be wrong) *walks to kitchen*

When I got to the kitchen, everyone was crowded around something. I have a bad feeling about this.

Miku: (That smell… it smells like blood! Uh oh…) *pushes to the front of the crowd* OH MY GOD, TEI! ! !

There was blood everywhere, at Tei's neck and then again a foot or so later at her head. There was no doubt that this was a murder.

Teto: Freeze! Police!

Miku: ! Who called the police?

Rin: Mikuo did. He **saw the body first** when he went to get a snack this morning.

Teto: Step away from the body, I gotta do an examination. *looks over for several seconds* Aha! What have we here? *holds up hair tie* Who's is this?

Len: Hey! That's **mine**!

Teto: Alrighty then! You're coming with me down to the precinct for suspicion in the murder of Tei Sukone!

Len: !

Teto: Come on, pal! *drags Len away*

Len: Rin! Help me!

Rin: *tearfully* Len! *turns to Miku* We have to help him!

Miku: How?

Rin: By doing what we do best! Defending him in court! You are an attorney, are you not?

Miku: Yes, but I just got out of law school! I don't think I can tackle a murder for my **first case**!

Rin: Well, you're gonna have to! Come on!

And so I got sucked into the first murder trial of my life, with stakes higher than I could imagine. I can't afford to fail.

**A/N: Well? Let me know how I did! I wanna know your thoughts on this! And I'm always open to suggestions. In case anyone couldn't tell, Miku is Phoenix, Rin is Maya, and Teto is Gumshoe. I need suggestions for who should be Edgeworth! Ciao! **


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1: Investigation

**A/N: Neko here. I have been avidly playing Ace Attorney and got inspired to continue my story for the ten or so people reading it. Maybe if I update it, I'll get reviews? Maybe? Also, I need to think of a title for this case…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Ace Attorney franchise or Vocaloid. On to the story!**

_December 11, 11:27 AM, Vocaloid Manor_

I still can't believe that Tei has been murdered. But something is odd here. She doesn't live at Vocaloid Manor, she lives at the UTAU condos a few blocks over. To the best of my memory, no one invited her over, so **why was she there?**

Rin: Miku! C'mon, we have to get to the detention center and talk to Len!

Miku: Why?

Rin: A: You're defending him. B: We don't have any other leads.

Miku: (Since when did my assistant become my boss? !) Okay, we'll go see Len.

Rin: You can drive us there, Miku! You're old enough, right?

Miku: Theoretically, yes. But I was a bit busy being the youngest person to ever graduate from law school to actually bother with that. We'll take the bus.

Rin: Whatever works. Off we go! ! !

_December 11, 11:40 AM, Detention Center_

Len: …

Miku: …

Len: Why are you two here?

Rin: To defend you in court, of course!

Len: Miku's a lawyer?

Miku: Yup. Youngest to graduate law school, ever.

Len: Well then, please defend me! Here's a letter of request, take it to the police station ASAP!

Miku: Can do. *Puts Letter of Request in pocket* Hey Len, do you know **why Tei was at Vocaloid manor yesterday?**

Len: …Yes.

Rin: Well, tell us then! ! !

Len: She was coming **to see me.**

Rin: Wha a a a a at? ! Why? !

Len: She's my **secret girlfriend.** We often meet after everyone else is asleep. It was her turn to come over to my house, but I **never saw her.** I guess she was killed before she could get upstairs and see me.

Rin: …

Miku: …

Len: What? What's wrong?

Miku: (Honestly Len, I never thought you'd be the sneaky type. Then again, I guess he'd have to with all of those **fangirls** of his. Hmmm…)

Rin: So Len, you we're **waiting in your room** at the time of the murder? Did you hear anything?

Len: Nope. Everything was silent.

Rin: Huh? A murder makes a lot of noise, how come you didn't hear it?

Len: Don't you remember, Rin? When we were five and had those screaming fits, everyone else **soundproofed the walls.**

Rin: Oh yeah, I remember that! Good times, good times.

Miku: (Not for us they weren't! I don't think there's anything more we can ask Len now, time to go pay Detective Teto a visit.)

_December 11, 11:55 AM, Criminal Affairs Department_

Miku: …Looks like Teto's in a meeting. Maybe we should come back la-

Teto: Ah! Len Kagamine! How did you get out? !

Rin: Ah! I'm not Len! I'm RIN!

Teto: Oh, sorry. I see that now. Are you two Len's defense team?

Miku: *Gives Letter of Recommendation to Teto* Sure are!

Teto: Good luck to ya then, pal.

Rin: Why would we need luck?

Teto: **Prosecutor Zatsune is on the case**

Miku: !

Rin: Isn't she that legendary prosecutor who will do ANYTHING for a guilty verdict?

Teto: That's the one. You two better watch yourselves!

Rin: Will do!

Miku: Do you have the autopsy report yet?

Teto: Yep. Right here. *gives autopsy report to Miku*

Autopsy Report: _Victim's name: Tei Sukone._

_Time of death: December 10, about 12 AM._

_Cause of death: Decapitation of head by a slim object. _

Miku: "Slim object"?

Teto: Definitely wasn't a knife, pal. But beyond that, we don't know. It's a real mystery, pal.

Miku: I agree. (It's about lunchtime. I think I'll go back to the house with Rin for lunch, then go hit the pavement again afterwards. I hope I can find some more leads!)

**A/N: Kudos to anyone who can guess the murderer and murder weapon from this. Leave your guess in a review if you want, I'll let you know if you're right. I finally figured out who and what the murderer and murder weapon were during this chapter, so we'll see how this works out. Review so I can keep writing, please!**

**~Neko**


	3. Operation: Save Miku!

Operation: Save Miku!

To all Vocaloid fans, listen up!

An evil person or group of people are deleting Miku videos off of YouTube by claiming copyright infringement. I do not have a YouTube account, so I can't look into this myself. HOWEVER, I will NOT sit idly by and watch as our #1 Virtual Diva is stolen away from us. Please, do what you can to save her! If you own a YT account, please download and repost Miku's videos with the tag "Save Miku". If you do not have an account, please help spread awareness. Make fanart or FanFictions with "Save Miku" in the title. Whoever is deleting Miku's videos has declared war. Do not let them win.

I am posting this to all of my stories, something I don't usually do, but this is a crisis. We need to defeat this troll, and find out who they really are. Don't just let Miku die. Fight for her.

~Neko 


End file.
